1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves a bicycle trailer, and, more particularly, a bicycle trailer which is collapsible for storage or transportation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As bicycling becomes a more popular mode of travel and recreation, more cyclists are using bicycle trailers to take along the children, a picnic basket, camping gear, or even the dog. The conventional bicycle trailer, however is undesirably bulky and unwieldy for storage and for transportation in other vehicles.
Certain foldable trailers have been developed, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,037,853 and 4,614,352. These trailers include a folding chassis frame where folding of the chassis moves the attached wheels closer together thereby reducing somewhat the lateral dimensions of the trailer. However, such collapsing of the main chassis frame creates apprehension for those who would carry children and prefer a rigid, non-folding chassis frame and the dimension reduction to occur in the height of the trailer.
What is needed is a bicycle trailer which is readily collapsible to reduced size when not in use, to permit convenient storage and transportation, yet retains its original chassis frame integrity.